Ultraman Kaze (Scorpium Ultra)
Ultraman Kaze is the twenty-two oldest Scorpium Ultra, introduced in Ultraman Virus Gaiden: The Scorpium Ultras and a powerful wielder of Wind. As the three siblings who influenced weather, Kaze is the younger brother of Ultraman Windy and older brother of Ultrawoman Blitz. While trapping in Sekyu Dimension, he liberated the parasitic beings living there. Kaze reunited with his siblings after Vipermayu’s death. Etymology The name "Kaze" is the Japanese pronunciation for the word "Wind". History Ultraman Virus Gaiden: The Scorpium Ultras In the past, Kaze spends his younger days training at his homeworld’s violent thermosphere and was distant with his older brother Windy, who instead resides at the troposphere. Origin Arc 1: "Siblings from Planet Stormy" Thanks to Blitz’s existence and her encouragement, the relationship between Kaze and Windy grew closer as the siblings sparred with each other and improving their fighting skills altogether and later on fighting against major threats which threatened the planet. Origin Arc 2: "Conflict with Vipermayu" Centuries later, Kaze was banished by Vipermayu alongside Windy and Sprout to Sekyu Dimension after his defeat, Kaze was forced to leave his sister behind. Origin Arc 3: "At Sekyu Dimension" Arriving at Sekyu Dimension, the trio fell into the surviving Alien Zetton Ketura's trap and was forced into hiding after dealing against an When Kaze finally escaped thanks to Vipermayu’s undoing, Kaze joined the younger generation Scorpium Ultras in the battle and eradicating the destroyer. The three siblings from Planet Stormy are finally reunited. Ultraman One The Movie: Fate! Scorpio Universal Calamity! TBA Human Form Like other Scorpium Ultras, Kaze can assume a human form but has not given himself a name & alias. Profile Stats *'Transformation Item/Process': Willpower *'Grip Strength': 56,000 tonnes *'Brute Strength': 112,000 tonnes *'Running Speed': Mach 5 *'Underground Travelling Speed': Mach 5.5 *'Underwater Travelling Speed': Mach 5.5 *'Flight Speed': Mach 6 *'Jumping Height': 750 meters *'Burrowing Speed': Mach 4.7 *'Pressure': Unknown *'Weaknesses': Kaze's lifeforce is connected to Planet Stormy after signing the Pact Scroll, anything happens to the planet will greatly affect him. The excessive use of energy will also weaken him. In his Typhoon Form, Kaze can only use it for a short while. Body Features *Head Style: Regular Ultra head style, Kaze has yellow eyes. *Special Features & Stripes: Kaze has "W" shaped stripes of line on notable parts of his body. *Main Colours: Purple, Green, Blue, Red *'Color Timer': Kaze has a color timer that only blinks when he is low in energy. *'Ultra Armour': Kaze has an Ultra Armour that is resistant to anything as long as his strength is sufficient. *'Kaze Bracer': Kaze has bracer weapons on his both elbows. *'Protectors': Aegis shaped protectors. *'Crystal': Diamond-shaped forehead crystal. *'Aegis of Typhoon': Kaze gains a gigantic pair of "W" shaped wings as Typhoon Form. Forms - Typhoon= Typhoon *'Grip Strength': 70,000 tonnes *'Brute Strength': 140,000 tonnes *'Running Speed': Mach 6.5 *'Underground Travelling Speed': Mach 7 *'Underwater Travelling Speed': Mach 7 *'Flight Speed': Mach 10 *'Jumping Height': 880 meters *'Burrowing Speed': Mach 6 :;Abilities *'Powers of Normal Mode': Kaze has access to more powerful variants of his Normal Mode powers. *'Wind Manipulation': Being an Ultimate Form, Kaze can generate powerful tornados, exceeding speeds up to 250 km/h. As well as, manipulating the air. **'Tornado Striker': Kaze surrounds himself with multiple tornados and sending them to violently strike the opponent. ***'Kazium Tornado Final': Kaze's strongest attack in this form or as an Ultra, Kaze releases a barrage of cyclonic winds from his entire body, destroying anything in its path. Can rupture apart a planet if not for Kazium Aura. **'Kazium Atmospheric': Kaze concentrates the use of atmospheric air pressures to effectively pressurize and choking the opponent. **'Kazium Sphere': Kaze creates a "sphere-based" dimensional field around him and the opponent, with the presence of powerful winds blowing continuously to gain an advantage in combat. **'Kazium Restrain': Kaze churns out powerful winds (550km/h) to restrain the opponent movements as well as keeping them at bay for a period of them. **'Kazium Wormhole': Kaze creates a "Tornado Wormhole", acting as a shield to absorb attacks before redirecting it back at them. Has a suctioned effect. **'Kazium Light': Kazium engulfs himself with the tornado he generated and traveling at speeds excelling that of the light, can be used for dimensional traveling. **'Kazium Fissure': Kaze can channel powerful wind shockwaves towards the ground, creating an energy fissure to levitate anything above it into the air. **'Kazium Circulation': Kaze surrounds foes with multiple tornado before striking them physically, often used to break barriers. **'Elemental Tornados': Same as "Elemental Winds" but Kaze can use elemental-based tornados now. ***'Fire Tornado': Kaze releases a fiery tornado, burning and scorching anything in its path upon contact. ***'Water Tornado': Kaze releases a water tornado to trap foes in a whirlpool of water, after churning out tsunami from any water bodies. ****'Freezing Storm': Kaze generates a freezing cold tornado, freezing anything in its path upon contact. ***'Rocky Tornado': Kaze first gathers rocks around him, forming a "Rocky-Based Tornado" before launching a barrage of rocky energy balls at the opponent. **'Kazium Dragons': Kaze can summon 7-8 dragons to aid him in combat, a maximum of 40 can be summoned. ***'Kazium Blaster': Powerful winds released from their mouths to keep foes at bay. ***'Kazium Bullets': Releases energy bullets rapidly to strike the opponent. ***'Kazium Arrows': Wind-based energy cutter arrows released from their mouths. ***'Striker Dash': The dragons performs a corkscrew jamming, striking the opponent. :;Special Moves *'Kazium Sun Stream': Kaze fires a purple-colored 'L' style beam. *'Kazium Cutters': Energy cutters arcs fired rapidly from his both hands. *'Kazium Lightning': Releasing energy bolts of lightning to shock the opponent. :;Weapons *'Windium Saber': A purple saber that Kaze uses in combat. **'Thunder Charge: Charges the saber with electricity, to increase the strength of his blows as it electrocutes the opponent. **'Kinetic Wave': Releases powerful winds from the saber, acting as a powerful shockwave to push foes back tremendously. **'Saber Beam': A purple energy beam from the saber itself. **'Energy Bolts''': Kaze can fire energy bolts from the saber repeatedly. :;Physical Carried from Normal Form. - }} Trivia *N/A Category:Zhu Huong Ng Category:Ultras Category:Fan Ultras Category:Elemental Ultras Category:Scorpium Ultras Category:Ultraman One Continuity Category:Ultraman Virus